Artifice
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: She ran, she hid, she killed until finally she was caught. The temptress left one prison to join another, but now everything that she worked for is in jeopardy because of one mere psychologist- Niklaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, I present to you a brand new fanfic that I am posting in order to see if you guys will want more of it...

Artifice

Summary: She ran, she hid, she killed until finally she was caught. The temptress left one prison to join another, but now everything that she worked for is in jeopardy because of one mere psychologist- Niklaus Mikaelson.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She felt a burning sensation in her arm and welcomed the pain as the agents surrounded her. They had their guns yielded and they were speaking to one another in a language she couldn't hear clearly because of the buzzing in her ears.<p>

As she strained her ears, she realized that they spoke English.

_Thank god_, she thought before she was handcuffed and roughly manhandled by one of the older agents.

"Time for your little reign of terror to end little temptress." He whispered into her ear before he squeezed her bum.

_Good_. _And he'll pay for squeezing my ass cheek. _She promised herself as she took in his face- salt and pepper hair, long face, cold brown eyes, wrinkles.

* * *

><p>Niklaus Mikaelson walked into the CIA headquarters and quickly made his way over to his supervisor's office, though his limp held him back.<p>

Usually, he was off on Thursdays, but now it seemed that they desperately needed him.

He knocked on his supervisor's door and entered when he was given the okay.

He moved towards the table and sat as he looked Katherine Gilbert over with a curious look in his blue-gray eyes.

"I am sorry to have to call you in on your day off," she told him before she continued.

"It's quite alright, I assure you," he told her as he gave her his million dollar smile- dimples and all.

"Good," she replied. "The agents have finally captured the woman behind the temptress title."

"Truly?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice and eyes.

"Yes," she replied. "We have her in custody, but she won't talk."

"Naturally, I would think she has had enough time to understand that her life will be in danger once she does."

"The thing is that we feel as though she surrendered willingly because she had a time frame of about three minutes to escape without a scratch, but didn't take it. Instead she stood around and waited for the agents to close in on her."

"Do you believe that she has finally snapped and her conscience has caught up with her?" Klaus wondered even though from a professional point of view he knew it wasn't true.

"It's a possibility, but we can't be certain which is why we need a-"

"Psychologist," he finished for her.

"Yes."

"Very well, what would you have me do once I see this killer?" He questioned as he crossed his leg over the other.

"I want you to analyze her and ask her some questions that come to mind."

"Of course," he smiled.

"But Klaus, you have to be careful... This woman isn't called the temptress for nothing. She seduces men with her beauty and kills them in cold-blood as soon as she sees a possibility."

"Surely you remember that before my injury, I was a CIA agent and a very celebrated one at that."

"I remember," she rolled her brown eyes.

Klaus nodded and he stood up before he turned towards the door. As he approached the door, he was already thinking of the different questions that he could ask the temptress.

"I'll have her spilling her secrets and wrongdoings in no time," Klaus reassured her before he left her alone.

* * *

><p>The temptress sat in the padded cell with her hands handcuffed to the metal. Her legs were shackled as well and to anyone looking in, they would think she wouldn't be able to get out. That was the thing though, the temptress was taught how to get out in every and all situations, but at the moment she was content with where she was.<p>

She would finally get a break from all the killing and seducing and she realized that that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted a break.

She heard approaching footsteps and looked over at the closed door with her eyes narrowed.

Now would be the time that they would try to have her spill her guts.

_Maybe I will._

She looked down at her long black hair and growled because she hated the color and hated how long it was. When the door pushed open, she looked over at the person who had his face in the shadows.

The temptress inhaled a sharp breath because for some reason she thought that she recognized him from the group that took her and turned her into a monster.

"Hello, miss," the person said, his voice accented as he made his way further into the cell.

As he sat down across from her, he laid his hands down on the table and gave her a warm smile even though she knew that it was all an act.

As she took in the sight of him- his sunkissed skin, blue-gray eyes, dimples, full lips, and stubble- she realized that he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him for the life of her.

"Well, that's alright…" He said with a shrug.

The woman looked over at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes and he chuckled before he shook his head.

"I said hello, but you didn't," he clarified.

She nodded as she sighed and rested the side of her face on her hand.

"Do you speak, Miss…?" He questioned.

At the moment, the temptress was not ready to respond, which is why she stayed silent and chose to drink in the delicious sight of the man who sat across from her. For the first time in half a decade, she felt like she was the twenty one year old from before.

In all honestly, she did not remember her entire life and drew a number of blanks no matter how much she tried to remember, always knowing that before she became a cold-blooded killer, she was actually normal. That made her feel content.

"Do you understand me?" The psychologist asked as he placed his index finger under his chin in curiosity.

She simply nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, will you speak anytime soon or will I have to bring in the muscle?"

"You're gonna torture me?" She questioned because she couldn't help herself at how stupid he sounded. If anybody was going to be the torturer it would be her and the handsome smartass across from her would the torturee.

"Ah, she speaks!" He said excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

Even though the man was just over six feet tall and had a face of an angel, he still looked out of place with his hands together and a big smile on his face that spread from ear to ear. She could tell that the man before her was hiding something, but she could not for the life of her pinpoint what it was exactly.

"Now that I know that you understand me and know how to respond, I am going to ask you a couple of questions."

"I will not answer your questions until you give me what I want." She told him as her voice lowered and her bright blue eyes lit up even further.

"If your request is within reason, I will grant you what you want."

"How kind," she said, her voice as flat as before and her face expressionless.

"Now, what is it that you want, love?" Klaus asked as he gave her a lopsided grin and waited for her response.

"Well first of all, I want you to stop smiling at me because you're kind of freaking me out," she told him as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably and visibly swallowed hard.

His face went serious and he shut his eyes before he inhaled a deep breath.

"Done," he reassured her. "Is there a second of all in that sentence, or…?"

"Second of all, I want you to cut the nice crap and treat me how you want to. I did a lot of shit in my life, so don't think that I'll talk if you show me some fake ass understanding when it isn't even there. You don't know shit and I've had enough of that 'understanding' to last me a lifetime. A short life time, if the CIA has a say in it."

"And what happens if I truly do understand why you did this?"

"Oh, let me guess!" She cried out, feigning excitement. "Is it because you think I'm a psychopath? Maybe suffering from antisocial personality disorder? Even a serial killer that feels no remorse?"

"In all honesty, you may just be all three, but for some reason I don't see it…"

The girl scoffed before she looked away from him. She got a faraway look in her eyes, but before she could dwell on her thoughts any further, his voice rang out.

"Now, what is that you wanted?"

"Hair dye and a hair stylist." She replied immediately.

"This isn't a runway show, sweetheart… You're not going to be seen in public." He told her. "Ever again," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I know." She shrugged. "I would still like to die looking like I did before I became- what did you call me? Oh, yes. The temptress, or as the asshole agent that decided it was okay to squeeze my ass called me little temptress."

"How old are you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not answering anymore questions unless you get me what I need," she told him, her tone final.

"Very well," he replied. "What color hair dye?"

"Blonde, but the one that looks more golden than anything else."

"A devil in an angel's disguise, huh?" He questioned as he pictured her with golden blonde hair that would surely give off an innocent vibe.

"No," she told him. "Just a devil," she added and he noticed how she looked down at her hands and shook her head.

The psychologist nodded before he gathered his belongings and turned towards the door that was a couple of feet away.

"We'll be in touch, sweetheart. Soon, all will be well."

"Soon I'll be dead." She corrected and he noticed that her voice cracked as soon as she said dead.

_Hmmmm… _He thought, his curiosity piqued.

"Perhaps," he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Klaus made his way back towards Katherine's office and once he was outside of her office, he knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," she called from her desk.

Klaus entered and nodded at her before he sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you find out?" She wondered as she shut her laptop and focused her attention fully on him.

"The girl seems to feel remorse." He told her. "She didn't talk for the first few minutes, but as soon as I said something stupid, she responded which leads me to believe that she isn't only street smart, but also book smart and does not take anybody's shit- pardon my french."

Katherine nodded and she leaned back in her chair.

"Did you find out any useful information?"

"No," he shook his head.

"And why is that?"

"Well, she told me that she would only speak after she got what she wanted."  
>"And what did she want?" Katherine asked as she shook her head and huffed. "I'm sure it was a phone call to her group of friends."<p>

"No," Klaus shook his head. "She wanted hair dye and a hair stylist."

"Um, why?"

"She told me that if she was going to die, she wanted to die looking the way she did before she became known as the temptress," he answered, repeating what the woman in the padded cell told him.

"Ah," Katherine nodded in understanding. "Anything else?"

"The agent that took her in touched her inappropriately."

"Inappropriate how?" The curly-haired brunette asked, the confusion evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"He squeezed...well-"

"Out with it!" She cried out. "Stop acting like a prude and virgin, Nik. We all know just how many women you screwed in your lifetime."

"I'm hurt, Katherine!" He said as he placed his hand over his heart and looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, shut up." She scoffed. "I do not know how Elijah deals with you." She added, mentioning her husband and Klaus' older brother.

"He just does." He smiled innocently.

"What did the agent squeeze, Mr Mikaelson?" She asked, her voice taking on a business tone yet again.

"Her behind, Miss Gilbert."

"Well, I can't really say I feel bad for the woman. I mean she is a cold-blooded killer after all."

"But what if she has a history of sexual abuse? What if she is so psychologically damaged that one day she snapped and acted on all of her kills alone? Perhaps she has a vendetta against men..."

"No," Katherine told him, her voice certain. "She is a part of a group and you are going to get to the bottom of it. I don't care what you do, but I want the information on my table a week from today. Are we understood?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good," she sighed. "Now set up an appointment with the hair stylist."

Klaus nodded before he turned away from her and left her office.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Shall I continue?<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, so I give you the second chapter because I think a lot of you enjoyed this :) I would like to thank beautyqueenforbes for the lovely cover :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She still sat in the same place as she did five hours before and even though she was in desperate need of the bathroom, she didn't call out for anybody. She knew that these people did not care about her wellbeing which is why she sat quietly and thought about just how time she had left before they gave her the lethal injection that would free of her life.<p>

Even though she wasn't ready to die, it wasn't like she had anything to look forward to. After all, she was a killer and an enemy to the state.

With a sigh, she shut her eyes and urged herself to remember her past. As she focused on remembering, she inhaled and exhaled as if she was doing some basic yoga. Five minutes in, she opened her eyes and shook her head because there was nothing.

All she really knew about herself was her first name.

_Caroline._

She could almost laugh at the irony because her name originated from the male name Charles. The name Caroline also happened to mean free-man.

"Yeah right," she scoffed to herself. Another meaning of her name was strong and she realized that it fit nicely because even though she didn't feel strong at the moment, she knew she was.

Before she could dwell on her given name further, two CIA agents and a young woman in her mid-twenties entered. She had brown hair and hazel eyes as well as skin the color of caramel.

"Hi," she said, her voice genuine and soft.

In another lifetime, Caroline was certain that she would have been good friends with the woman, but sadly they weren't in that lifetime.

When she didn't reply in greeting, the woman sighed before she set down her instruments on the table next to the temptress.

Caroline eyed the instruments and even thighs she wanted to reach over and set herself free, she didn't.

For some unknown reason, Caroline believed that being locked up with the CIA was a lot better than being a killer for the bad guys.

"How would you like me to cut your hair?" The woman asked as she undid the hair dye and quickly put the ingredients together.

"How about I tell you after my hair is back to my natural color?" She asked, deciding that it was time to speak.

"You're a natural blonde?" She asked as her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Yes," Caroline responded.

"Awesome!" She cried out. "It may take a while, though... I mean it isn't easy to get from black hair to blonde hair."

"Oh, I know." She said and smiled because she could tell that the woman that stood before her was being genuinely nice to her even though she certainly knew her history- or what the CIA agents believed was her history.

"Guys, I'm good if you want to go on break now." She told the CIA agents.

"Bonnie, you do realize that this woman is a killer, right?"

"I don't judge a book by its cover, Cash." She shrugged. "So be a doll and run along. I could really use a pumpkin spice latte right about now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cash told her as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers at the brunette.

"Oh, you are." She reassured before she turned away from Caroline and placed her finger on Cash's chest.

"What are you doing, woman?" He bit out as she smiled up at him innocently.

"Get me a pumpkin spice latte and then Johnny over there can wait outside. I'll holler if there is a problem."

"I can't do that, Bonnie! You do realize that Katherine will have my ass if anything happens to you."

"I assure you that my best friend will do no such thing."

"And your boyfriend? I'm pretty sure he'll knock me out real good and I'll wake up hanging from a tree."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said as her hazel eyes darkened. "Cash, cut the crap and get the hell out. I want to have some girl time with the miss over there." Bonnie told him as she motioned towards Caroline.

"Bonnie, is that really a good idea?" Johnny questioned, finally speaking up.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," he told her before he grabbed Cash's arm and pushed him towards the door. "If there is any trouble, call my name and I'll be right in."

"Thanks, Johnny." She smiled at him happily.

* * *

><p>Once the two were alone, Bonnie turned to the girl that was seated there and she smiled at her.<p>

"They're really not bad guys." She told her.

"I know," Caroline answered as she sighed heavily and placed her head on the table.  
>"May I know your name or is that not something you would like to share?" Bonnie questioned as she started taking out the instruments that she was going to need.<p>

"Are you here to do my hair?" Caroline asked, the curiosity evident in her voice even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I am. And trust me, you'll look beautiful." Bonnie reassured her, a genuine smile.

"That's good," she smiled. "I haven't felt beautiful in a really long time." The temptress admitted with a heavy sigh.

"I would ask why, but I really don't want to come off as someone that is nosy… Shall we get started?"

"That would be great," Caroline told her.

"Wonderful, the brunette smiled as she mixed the different things that she needed into the hair dye.

"My name is Caroline by the way." The temptress decided to say, trusting the girl because she knew that the brunette was an innocent.

"Caroline," Bonnie repeated, a smile playing on her lips. "That's a great name."

"Thank you," the blonde smiled.

* * *

><p>Cash was on his way back to Bonnie when he bumped into Klaus and he immediately looked down with a guilty expression on his face.<p>

"Aren't you the one that should be looking out for my brother's girl?" He asked as he put his index finger under his chin and eyed him.

"Bonnie sent me on some errands, sir."

"Are you telling me that you left little Bonnie alone with that woman? The woman who is known as dangerous and a murder? Are you out of your bloody mind!?"

"Sir, Bonnie was really persuasive, but you must understand that I tried to change her mind, but she isn't one that listens very well."

"So, she is alone?" Klaus repeated as he shook his head at the agent's stupidity and inability to say no to a pretty girl.

"She is with the temptress, sir. But Johnny is standing guard outside."

"You do realize that before Bonnie would be able to call for Johnny she would be dead, right? This woman is dangerous and Bonnie's life is now in danger. Thanks to you and your buddy."

"Sir, my apologies..." Cash quickly said as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"You better hope that Bonnie is okay because if she is not, you're done. For good."

"Yes, sir." Cash said with a quick nod.

With that, the psychologist disappeared into the elevator.

About an hour and a half later, the temptress' hair was back to her natural color and it landed just above her breasts.

Bonnie handed her the mirror and she waited for her reaction with an unsure expression on her face even though she knew she did a fantastic job. In truth, Bonnie couldn't believe that the woman that sat before her was capable of committing all of the heinous crimes that the government believed she did.

"Wow," Caroline said as she looked up at Bonnie with genuine tears in her blue eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked her as she sat down across from her with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes," she admitted. "I look just like I used to before my life went to hell and I turned into...this monster."

"I don't know why you did what you did, but I really think that you're a good person underneath."

"I'm not," the blonde told her. "But I have a feeling that I was before this all happened."

"You were and you still are… Maybe there is a way for you to find salvation, Caroline."

"I wish there was, but there is is no light waiting for me at the end of the tunnel- only darkness."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am."

Before the blonde could respond, the door was pushed open and in came the psychologist from earlier. He had a furious expression on his face as he had his gun pointed at Caroline.

"Klaus?" Bonnie said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Get out of the bloody way, Bonnie. Are you out of your damn mind? How could you want to be alone here with that woman when you know that she is a killer?"

"Klaus, stop acting like such a jackass. And anyway, isn't Kol supposed to be the one that is overprotective over me?"

"This isn't about Kol, Bonnie. This is about your stupidity. How could you do this?"

"You're overreacting, Klaus. That woman is a good person and I would really like it if you stopped acting as if she is some devil's spawn."

"She is a devil's spawn. She has killed a bunch of people just for the fun of it or did she not tell you about that?"

"If I may…" Caroline started and Klaus finally turned his attention to the woman with his eyes narrowed and his lips in a thin line.

When he finally focused on her, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly. As he took in the sight of her, he couldn't believe it. The woman was beautiful with her blonde curls and for the first time, her eyes weren't covered with shadows, but bright with what looked like genuine happiness. It seemed like it didn't matter to her that she was shackled to the table and in a padded cell.

"You look…" He started, but the petite brunette interrupted him with a giant smile on her face that lit up her hazel eyes.

"Gorgeous? Beautiful? Magnificent? Exquisite? Lovely?"

"I was going to say different." He responded even though he did think she was all five of those words.

Klaus couldn't believe just how different the woman looked and he could see the innocence within the deep depths of her eyes, but knew that that couldn't be the case. She was a trained assassin as well as a seductress that could bring any man to his knees and with that angelic look to her, he had no doubt in his mind that she had a long list of victims. It was almost as if she was a siren that called the sailors to their deaths.

"Are you here to continue your interrogation?" Caroline asked even though she knew that it would be wise to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

"No actually. I am here because Cash and Johnny put Bonnie's life in jeopardy when they left her alone with a monster such as yourself." He told her, his voice flat and emotionless. "That is what you are, isn't it? I mean you aren't called the temptress for nothing and I know for a fact that you have a lot of blood on those hands of yours."

The blonde nodded and even though she wanted to look away from his piercing gaze, she decided not to. She wasn't about to cower in his presence. The man that stood before her was a nobody and she was going to make sure to assure him of that if he used his liberties with her freely.

Klaus made his way over to her and grabbed her hand harshly before he yanked her arm with darkness in his eyes.

"Such long and slender fingers you have, love… Perhaps the agents will give me the pleasure to cut those fingers off."

"Klaus!" Bonnie cried out as she punched him in the arm. "Let her fucking go, jackass!"

"Are you seriously protecting this bitch, Bonnie? She killed a bunch of people just because she got a thrill out of it."

"Look into her eyes, Klaus." Bonnie ordered. "Do you see eyes of a killer? Do you see dark eyes that have no hint of remorse? I thought you were supposed to be the fucking psychologist, but you obviously don't know how to act like one. I know that you never wanted to be a psychologist, but it isn't my fault that you were shot and put off duty permanently."

"You were an agent then." Caroline said as she looked at him with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You don't get to talk, woman!" He yelled as he shot her a look of disgust.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I get that you don't like me, but from what I remember a psychologist shouldn't be a bias piece of shit."

"Like you would know," he scoffed.

"I do, actually." Caroline replied as a memory flashed through her mind.

_She was seated in the lecture hall with one hundred other students and they waited for their fill-in professor to show up. _

"_Is this guy ever going to come because the fifteen minute mark is almost up." Some guy said to her as his green eyes twinkled with mischief._

_With a shrug, she went back to writing in her notebook with a small smile on her glossy lips. Her blonde hair covered half of her face and she focused solely on the chapter that was slowly coming to life. As always, she enjoyed writing books that especially had to do with marines, soldiers, and agents. At the moment, she was getting to the turning point when she heard footsteps entering the lecture hall. _

_As she looked up, she spotted the fill-in professor and her eyes instantly widened. The professor couldn't have been more than twenty five, but there he stood with a cocky smile on his lips and stubble on his dimpled jaw. _

"_Hello, class." He told them, his voice smooth and accented._

When the memory faded, she looked up at the man and her jaw dropped slightly as she gasped.

"Oh my god." She said, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"What?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It's you." She simply said.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Thun, thun, thun! What do you guys think will happen next, hm? (And I really hope this makes sense so far)<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
